Destination, Universe 457
by Anime777
Summary: Warning: Major AU, Christian/fantasy. A new evil prescence more deadlier then a ghoul, lurks in the city of Tokyo. Prompting two teens from a secret society to enter into a world that's already in a constant struggle to survive? What chaos will these two super-powered teens will bring into a world of Tokyo Ghoul? PS.A mix between Manga and Anime.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Ghoul that property belongs to the sadist Sui Ishida. But I do own my ocs and the Christian fantasy world I created. Stem from the inspiration of reading Watchman Nee, the author of The Latent Power Of the Human Soul.

 **Warning:** **This is an AU, it will have Christian Fantasy elements to this story. That's because I want to combine my love of Christianity, with Anime. If that bothers you in any way, you don't have to read it! Go elsewhere! Also, I don't mind the flames and constructive criticism so long if it's only to help me improve my skills as a writer.**

 **AN:** This is a Major AU, I'm doing this, not just for my own pleasure, but mainly to improve my grammar and writing skills. So please give me a break. I'm trying to sharpen my skills as a writer, and in hopes to utilize my writing skills with my artistic skills to become a future mangaka. I'm not a skilled writer, so if you can give me some pointers, or help me with Beta read, I'll be very grateful. Also this is meant to be humorous, so at least enjoy the humor that comes with this story.

 **PS**. This story is a mix of both the anime and manga. And check out the looks of the characters at PSS. If it does seem Mary Sue to you, I don't care! Like I said before, this is just for fun, and a good way to improve my grammar skills.

* * *

 **Prologue**

One summer night, a mother and daughter were saying goodbye to each other, in the privacy of their estate in the rural area of Japan. The only source of light in the darkness is the full moon illuminating the night sky, allowing enough visibility to see a figure of a man in a white robe standing patiently on the lawn.

"But mommy... I don't wanna go!" Whined a little Seven year old girl, she clutched tightly to her mother's sun-dress with pleading eyes.

Her mother Prima. A beautiful woman of Puerto Rican decent, with brunette hair, along with vivid green eyes, and olive skin, giving her a striking exotic appearance to those around her.

Standing alongside her daughter, she looked to her child, who was on the verge of tears and smiled reassuringly. Her little girl is going off to boarding school for the first time, and of course her daughter is frighten to be away from her family.

"Sweetie... don't worry, I'll come visit you every month... And hey... you get to stay with your big brother." Prima tried to soothe her daughter, who was still lamenting about the whole situation.

The little child stop sniffling, and perked up as she heard this.

"Really? Big brother will be there?" Inquired the small girl.

Prima crouched down to her daughter's height. "Mi Amore... I'm not going to lie to you... For the first five years, it will be enjoyable. It'll be like regular school, but aside from academics it also includes developing, and harnessing your powers, learning about the supernatural and how to combat them. You'll see and do amazing, wondrous things.

But at age 12, you will have to go through a hellish and arduous training... And will face many hardships and horrifying trails of the likes you'd never would've of imagining." Prima cautioned her daughter.

"Mommy... at least try to lie a little bit. I'm about wet myself here." The little girls started crying again from hearing this, burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

Prima withdrew her daughter from her, and gently lifted her chin, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Now, now don't cry my little saint. Though, there will be hard times, yes, but there will also be great times... You'll make lots of friends, and the training, challenging as they may be... the result is well worth it." Prima caresses her daughter's hair, parting it to one side so as to see more of her precious little face.

'You'll learned many wondrous things that most people can only dream of." Prima held her daughter's hands in her own. I know, this is asking a lot... But you'll become a great warrior who will fight for all that is good... You'll be able to protect those who can't protect themselves. Just like me, your father, your brother and all the other Watchmen in our society."

She embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "Remember you are a warrior of God. So... please be brave. Endure the hardships. Don't throw away the gift God gave you."

"Yy-yes mommy... Ugh... mommy... you're... crushing me." The small girl manages to wheeze out, and was relieved when her mother released her from her inhumanly tight embrace.

She then wiped her tears from her chubby face and tried putting on a brave face. "Ok, I'm ready." "That my little girl." Prima smiled and gave her one last hug.

"Prima... it's time" The man cloaked in white place a hand on her shoulder, pressing her to move it along.

"Just one moment Michael." She said to the man cloaked in white.

Prima reach to her pocket and pulled out a gold oval pendant with a cross on the front, along with a tiny mustard seed embedded in the middle of the cross. The engrave cross around it looks to be filled with red liquid of some kind.

On The back of the pendant, had a written verse from the bible. 'If you have faith the size of a mustard seed. Nothing will be impossible for you.' Prima placed the pendant around her neck and gave her child a small kiss on her forehead.

" Remember sweetie, with just a tiny bit of Faith... You can move mountains." Prima gave her a word of scriptural wisdom. "Really?" "Yes, really." Prima informed her daughter.

"Alright little one, it's time to go." The young child was scooped up into Michael's large arms, the little girl nuzzled into the crook of his neck wrapping her arms around him. Michael then opened a portal leading to their destination.

"Good bye mommy!" The small girl gave her mother a sad smile as she waved goodbye.

"Good bye... Myra."

* * *

 **AN:** This is a little short, but hey, this is a prologue, what are you gonna do? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just to give you the idea what this is about. It's about two dimensions hopping demons/fallen-angels slaying teens: who's objective is to hunt down demons, and fallen Angels, that are causing chaos, and disorder in other dimensions. Their first stop Tokyo Ghoul. Chapter is on it's way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.

 **AN:** This will take place before Kaneki was turned into a ghoul.

 **Chapter one**

 **First Destination**

* * *

A young, beautiful, blond haired girl bounced around happily out in the courtyard. Finally after eight long years of bone braking, brutal hellish training in Faith Haven Academy. Myra has finally graduated, and received a rank of Delta. And today, she's finally going on her mission. Although... it took a long begging session with Michael, and the elders AKA the Keepers, and some 'persuasion' from her mother to finally convince them she was ready to go on missions.

Asbel, I can't believe we're going back to Earth! Myra told her brother Asbel excitedly.

"Granted it's not our Earth obviously. But, still, it's an Earth that's like 98% very similar to our own Earth."

Asbel just looked as his little sister with a stoic expression, although he was kind of uplifted by her child like exuberance behavior, he's still kept a straight face.

Asbel is a 17 year old, two year veteran Delta, with a lot more experience in interdimensional travel and dealing with their inhabitants. He was assigned as her partner to fight alongside with her, and to guide her on the field.

His appearance is that of a mysterious looking young man, constantly wearing an overcoat, along with dark jeans, blacks t-shirt with a white cross in slash style, a scarf that covers half his face along with an eyepatch on his left side. His visible eye is blue in color and his style is a short black with white bangs in the front.

"Keep in mind, this isn't a vacation. We are going on a mission. First time for you." Asbel reminded her in a low emotionless tone.

Yeah, yeah I know. But still, it's nice that we're going to an Earth that's almost like home!" The young teen girl squealed excitedly, it has been eight years since she has been brought to Eden's pélagos.

Not that it was a horrible place to live mind you, in fact, brutal hellish training aside, it was literally a living floating clusters of seven Islands. The whole ambiance was like something out of a fantasy movie, or a book. A garden-like agriculture that bares all diversity of fruits, and vegetables that never rot, crystal clear rivers, streams and lakes that always clean to drink, and castle like school along an astonishingly clean town where the Watchman Headquarters resides in, it's like something out of a dream. But sometimes you just can't beat the nostalgic feeling of your home world.

"It sucks that they set our limiters so it can only go up to 10 percent capacity at its highest." Myra Complained as she rubbed her neck where the limiter is placed. The Watchman are allowed to fashion their limiters however they want, form watches, belts to bracelets and so on. I Myra's case, her limiter been design to be a choker collar with her golden pendent attached in the middle, with gold chain hanging on either side of the choker.

Asbel shrugged his nonchalantly. "You know the old saying. Whatever God provides us is sufficient."

The two teens walked towards a clearing in the middle of the courtyard.

"After all, this peculiar Demon is incredibly weak, the lowest ranking F class type, which is the reason why they chose this mission for you, considering this your first time demon hunting. And besides there are no humans with supers powers in this parallel dimension that we know of, so we don't need any more than 10 percent of our powers." Asbel then turn, and looked at Myra sternly.

"After all, 'some' of us more than others have the tendency to lose control and cause major devastation, like a humanoid typhoon!"

"Gees…You accidently destroy half the arena, and you never hear the end of it." Myra muttered angrily.

"And the school building, the church, and not to mention the Watchman Tower." Asbel reminded her.

"Hey, I fixed them didn't I?" Myra defended.

"Yes, after a few dozen tries." Asbel said in low emotionless tone.

"Hey, at the time, I was new to the whole transmutation thing, so of course it's gonna come out looking deformed the first couple of times!" Myra puffed her checks out in frustration.

"Speaking of which. You should change your clothes before we leave." Asbel said as he pulled out something akin to a smartphone out of his pocket.

"Oh, right." Myra was still in her Faith Haven school uniform. She places her hands on her uniform and concentrated. Her hands begin to glow, and soon her school attire was shrouded all in gold light, and within an instant her school uniform transformed into one of casual clothing, consisting of pink t-shirt with the word Faith printed on the front, denim shorts, and tennis shoes.

"Alright, let's go!" Myra pumped her fist into the air excitedly.

"Just a moment! Remember the ground rules. First, keep your limiter set at .05 percent until we engage with the enemy."

"Aww, come on! That's like Spiderman's level strength!"

That's far more than enough to take on any locals in this dimension!" The normally stoic Asbel snapped at her. He let out an exasperating sigh, and began to rub his temple.

'I'm beginning to see why Michael paired me with my sister… This is punishment for all those years of tormenting Gabriel while training under him.' He mentally said to himself.

"Sheesh, sorry Asbel." Myra said sheepishly.

"It's alright. Let's recap on the ground rules. Only power up to 10% capacity when we engage the intended enemy until then, do not go any up further than .05%. Don't get too involved with the lives of the inhabitants. Do not revel our powers to ordinary people unless absolutely necessary. Keep our organization a secret no matter what, no killing Humans, And this goes without saying, don't wreak havoc in a populated area while we're there." Even though he recites these rules, Asbel knew his sister will most likely break most of them due to her impulsive nature.

"Rodger!" Myra understood dutifully.

"Alright let's go." Asbel then presses the touch screen on his smart phone, and soon after, a portal opened up in front of them.

Myra looked at swirling vortex in front of her… fixated by it, uncertain about what lies ahead. She didn't know why she was so nervous? Perhaps because, it's been 8 years since the last time she was on Earth, even though this Earth was not her Earth, it's still 98% similar to the one in her universe. How much have the world changed while she was away? Will she be able to socialize with normal people again? Be able to function in a 'normal' society again? Will she be able to act like a normal teenager? Her lips curved into a smile, only one way to find out.

"Are you ready?"

Myra snapped back into reality. "Uh… yeah."

They both walked towards the portal. Myra took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Destination. Universe-457 here I come!" Myra bellowed as they both plunged into the vortex.

AN: Well there you have it I'm going to post the second chapter sooner than you think. Be sure to give reviews!, constructive criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
